Dirty Games
by Nick'sonlybaby
Summary: Joe and Nick decide to play a game after Joe loses a bet to Nick
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Games

I do not own the Jonas brothers at all..

Nick was waiting for Joe to come and finish the game they had started but Joe some how got pull away from the game just as nick was winning.

Nick: Joe hurry up in there so I can finish whopping your butt

Joe: Nick your only winning because you cheated when I had to get up.

Nick: sure what ever you say Joe (Joe walks into the room) so now that your done peeing can we please finish this game.

Joe: Nick if your in such a hurry to finish the game then fine you win.

Nick: o no you don't Joe your not getting out of this bet that easily.

Joe: (Joe looks at Nick) so I'll have wash you cloths for a week and do what ever you say how hard can it be.

Nick: ok Joe just remember you said that not me (gives Joe an evil smile)

Joe: I don't what you got in mind you evil lil boy but what ever it is drop it I'm not doing it.

Nick: Joe Joe Joe you said what ever I say do you remember.

Joe: (backs up a little) what do you have in mind

Nick: well mom and dad will be going on vacation for the whole week and your the only one here I have needs you know.

Joe: what kind of needs Nicholas

Nick: o come on Joe play games with me do something with me I'm bored

Joe: o ok Nick you had me worried for a moment there bro

Nick: what did you think I was thinking

Joe: nothing just nothing lets go out ( Joe thinking a lot of bad things that's what I was thinking)

Nick: sure lets go see a movie but your paying

Joe: why do I have to pay

Nick: you know the rules what I say goes

Joe: fine fine lets just go

after the movie and the boys come home

Nick: Joe I want to play a new game

Joe: what kinda game man

Nick: that movie got me thinking

Joe: nick no no no no I'm not gonna...( Joe got cut off by nicks lips)

Nick: Joe please come on I wanna play a game

Joe: ok nick if you really must play this game then fine

Nick: yes now meet me up stairs in five

Joe: ok Nick but I'm not gonna...(Nick kisses him again) fine...

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Joe said ok Nick what game are we playing (looks around room)...Nick...Nick...Nick dude where are you I'm over here Joe Nick answered Joe asked what you looking for in there you'll see just wait one minute Nick answered ok Nick but no weird stuff Joe said no promises Joe Nick said backs out of closet I found it Nick yelled what is it that you found Joe asked Joe come here Nick called why should Joe said Nick grabbed Joe look Joe you talk way to much Nick said mmmmmm...mmmmmm Joe mumbled Nick tied Joe to the bed and takes off Joe's pants now I have you right where I want you Nick said mmm...mmm Joe tried to talk again Joe Joe Joe sits on top of Joe you look so good like this wiggling under me Nick said as he untapped Joe's mouth Nick I cant let you... you...you mmmmmm Joe moaned cant let me what Joe Nick said as he licked Joe's waist Nick please...i...i Joe moaned nick licks his thigh mmm Joe shut up nick whispered in Joe's hear as he took off Joe's boxers licks the tip of Joe's cock nick I...I need Joe said what do you need Joe... come on Joe tell me Nick said p...please untie me Joe begged nick unties Joe's hands woo Nick yelled as Joe flipped them over not a good move Joe whispered Nick laughed Joe kissed Nick not to sure if he should be doing this now it wasn't that this game wasn't fun he hadn't told Nick Kevin was on his way home but right now he didn't really care mmmmmm Joe Nick moaned Joe took off Nick's shirt and kisses down his chest Nick kisses Joe but stops as the door opens


	3. Chapter 3

"what the hell is going on in here "Kevin yelled "i leave you to alone while mom and dad are gone and this is the thanks I get" "look Kev I can explain " Nick started "no I'll explain said Joe finished "someone better because if not I'm calling mom and you'll have to tell he why you to where in the same bed kissing" Kevin said "well see Nick and I were playing this game and when he started winning I had to pee then when I came back I didn't feel like playing anymore"Joe said "and so you just decided to have a swap meet in the bed with on cloths on" Kevin asked "no I had made a bet with Nick that if I lost I would clean his room and do what ever he said for a week and then we went out and when we came back Nick want to play a new game"Joe stated "well Nick what do you have to say for yourself "Kevin asked "come here and I'll tell you what I have to say" Nick said Kevin walked over to Nick and sat down "my dear brother Kevin I was thinking that you should stop being so dam boring and have so fun with and Joe " Nick said looking Kevin in his eyes "and if I don't to play your lil sick game what then"Kevin asked "well Kev I'm gonna tie you to the bed and lick you all the way down biting your neck and your nipple ripping your shirt while Joe stands there all hot and bothered"Nick said 100% serious"you wouldn't and second Joe would help me right Joe"Kevin asked"well i" Joe said just as Kevin cut him off "hold up what do you mean well Joseph Adam Jonas"Kevin asked a little upset Joe pushed Kevin into the nearest wall causing Kevin to gasp Joe took full advantage of this time to lightly bit down on Kevin's neck and Kevin gasped" Joe quit it"Kevin wined not really sure if he was liking what his brother was doing to him"Nick do a favor get that rope for"Joe said pulling Kevin for the wall and slamming him on to the bed nick came over with the rope and tied Kevin to the head bored so he couldn't use his hands "ok now that I helped you get him all tied down can I go I just remembered something" Joe said "what " Nick ask to busy look at his older brother who was laying on the bed blindfolded "yes, do what ever but if you not back in 30 minutes I'm gonna let Kevin lose and man he is gonna get you"Nick said" and how is that "Joe asked "he doesn't know which one of us is gonna be doing things to him and the first one he see is gonna be the one in the most trouble"Nick said "ok ok I'll be back but don't have to much fun with out me"

Let ME know What YOU WANT TO THE NETX CHAPTER TO BE

A: pure smut

B: half and half

C: quick smut and more story line


	4. Chapter 4

Nick watched as Kevin wiggled back and forth on the bed. Finally getting bored of watching he walked over to the bed. He climbed on top of Kevin kissing him. Who is this he asked not to sure which brother it was. Nick didn't say a word he just started to trail kisses down Kevin's chest. Kevin shook at the feeling of Nick's wet lips on his skin. No...stop Kevin moaned trying not to give in to what Nick was doing to him. He was still trying to get his hand loose and he was almost free when Nick grabbed his wrist. It was clear then that he wasn't gonna get out of this. Nick made his way to the top of Kevin's boxers and stopped Kevin wiggled again out of need he was all hot and bothered but he knew this was wrong. Nick teased him putting his soft lips to Kevin's cock threw his boxers. Nick slowly removed Kevin's boxers letting the cold air of the room hit his cock. Kevin didn't know how much more he could take. He wanted so bad for Nick to touch him that it pained him to just lay there. Nick left the room to call Joe leaving Kevin in the room to suffer with want. Joe walked into the room five minutes later to the beautiful site of Kevin naked on the bed with not a stitch of clothing. Kevin moved when he heard the sound of footsteps coming near him. He was about to say something when Joe grabbed his cock in his hand. He let his head hit the pillow. He heard the door open again and at that note knew both of his brothers where in the room. Nick walked over to the bed and kissed Joe as he Jerked Kevin. Kevin let out a loud moan unable to help himself. Nick looked a Kevin thinking wither or not to untie him. He look at Joe then the rope and Joe said yes and Nick reached up and let Kevin's hands lose. Joe was the first person Kevin grabbed. Joe ran his hand into Kevin's hair taking in the sweet taste his lips held. Without warning Nick stuck his finger into Kevin's hole. Kevin moaned in Joe's mouth as Nick add his second finger. Nick reached for the lube in the top darer of his dresser. He lubed Kevin up while he has a tongue fight with Joe. Without second thought nick pushed into nick really slow. Kevin groan and the as Nick pick up the pace Joe got from under Kevin he had an idea that would help all three of the feel good. Joe walked behind Nick leaning over him wile he move in and out of Kevin. He grabbed his hips stopping Nick and entering him with a quick thrust. Nick moaned leaning forward. As Joe started to move Nick move making all their movements one. Kevin begged for Nick to go faster and Joe gave him what he was wanted. Nick was so close he could feel it. I gonna cum Kevin screamed and he came and Nick and Joe followed suit.

Sorry Guys I really Suck at but this is the last Chapter so there you go


End file.
